scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf
| nextepisode= }} Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf is the seventh episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the twenty-fourth overall. Premise On a camping trip, the gang encounter glowing red eyes staring at them and an eerie wolf howl. Following tracks to an abandoned mill, they get caught up in a smuggling plan and a werewolf! Synopsis As wolves howl in the night, a werewolf growls on top of a cliff. Daphne, Velma, and Fred are sitting at a camp fire roasting hot dogs while Scooby and Shaggy are struggling to set up Scooby's tent. When Shaggy and Scooby are done with the tent the gang all of a sudden hears a howl of a wolf and then they see two red eyes staring out at them from the forest. After looking all around they discover footprints of a two legged wolf. They trace the tracks back to an old cemetery and an open grave. The sign on the gravestone reads: "Here lies Silas Long, half-man and half-wolf". They find more wolf-prints leading away from the grave which lead them to an old abandoned mill. Inside the mill, they split up and look around for clues. Daphne, Velma, and Fred go one way and Shaggy and Scooby go the other way. Shaggy and Scooby find nothing but manage to keep narrowly missing the werewolf, who is stalking them. Freddy, Daphne and Velma find a map of the area -- and the werewolf! A chase ensues that ends with Shaggy and Scooby in a pile of white wool, which scares Freddy and the girls into hiding inside barrels with rubber tubes sticking out the top. Fred and the girls find a narrow-gauge railroad carrying carts from the mill to a freighter docked by the river. They follow the rail track back into the mill, where they are locked inside by the werewolf. Shaggy and Scooby follow the track to the freighter. Going aboard, they run into the werewolf, give him a haircut, and escape down a tunnel that takes them into the room where Freddy and the girls are locked up. From inside, they watch the werewolf pull a baa-ing barrel out of the water and decide to spring a trap. Shaggy and Scooby hide inside a barrel and launch themselves onto the river. The plan: Shaggy and Scooby will distract the werewolf when it takes them out of the water, and Freddy will catch the werewolf with a crane and hook. But Daphne gets caught on the hook instead; Shaggy and Scooby escape in their barrel onto the river, but the werewolf chases them in a canoe. The chase ends with all three going over a waterfall. The rest of the gang catches Shaggy and Scooby in a net, but the werewolf is caught on a rock and calls for help. They rescue him, and unmask him as one of a gang of sheep rustlers who have been using the mill as a hideout from which to smuggle the stolen sheep over the river. The werewolf was just to scare people away from the mill. They would float sheep in barrels with air tubes across the river and sell them on the black market. Shaggy claims to the sheriff how they weren't scared, but is disproved when he gets a fright from Scooby who's wearing the werewolf mask. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Werewolf * Sheep rustler Other characters: * Stan Laurel * Oliver Hardy * Mouse * Dr. Livingstone * Sheep * Fish * Sheriff Locations * Forest ** Campsite ** Cemetery ** Mill *** Tunnel * Harbor ** Barge Objects * "Silas Long"'s coffin and headstone * Map * Hot dogs * Mystery Inc.'s tents * Campfire * Toasting fork * Fred's flashlight * Shaggy's scissors * Barrels * Loose floorboard * Water cooler * Crates * Switch covered with mask * Basket * Saw * Fire hose * Mill ladder * Water wheel * Trash cans * Trash can lids * Wool * Wool bag * Breathing tubes * Barber scissors and comb * Nailfile * Deck hook * Paddle * Large butterfly net * Handcuffs * Werewolf mask Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Railroad car * Canoe Suspects * None Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * The title of the episode is derived from the name of the Big Bad Wolf's theme song from the 1933 Disney short film, The Three Little Pigs. Unlike the episode title, the song does finish with a question mark. * This is both the penultimate episode of season 2 and the series. * This is the first time, and the only time for this series, that the Mystery Machine is seen, but not driven. * This is the first time that Fred, Velma, and Daphne find the "Ghost" before Shaggy and Scooby. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as barbers. * Scooby Snacks bribe: None. Cultural references * Laurel and Hardy were a comedy act of the early-mid 20th century. Even though both had died before the airing of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, they were the celebrity guests in the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode, The Ghost of Bigfoot. * Shaggy paraphrases Henry Morton Stanley's alleged line of "Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" when the latter encountered David Livingstone. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the gang is first sitting around the campfire together, Velma's glasses are sitting on her face crookedly. * While the gang is talking about the werewolf tracks, for a few seconds Velma's collar goes from orange to peach, matching her skin colour, then back to orange. * Daphne's one visible leg that's showing is missing its pantyhose, when the gang react to the growls of the Werewolf, after Shaggy just said he and Scooby hadn't seen any sight of it. * When Shaggy tells the gang he and Scooby crash-landed in the pile of wool, Daphne's pantyhose are missing. * While she has her arms crossed, Daphne has an extra right hand sticking up from her sleeve, as Fred said they had a lot of clues that don't add up. * Daphne's pantyhose are missing when Fred says he would like to know what the barrel with the airhose was for and Velma following that when she shushed him and after hearing a noise. * After the gang runs through the half opened deckhouse before it closes, the arm on Velma's glasses is briefly flesh-coloured, turning back to black when she talks. Her lense is also missing its frame the entire time. * When Daphne says at least they know where the barrels are now, a gap forms at the bottom of her neck. * The werewolf recently had his hair cut off by Shaggy and Scooby, but in one scene where the back of him is seen dealing with barrels his hair has returned, only moments later, he's bald again in a close-up. The werewolf's hair also reappears momentarily near the end of the episode as he sails down the waterfall over the rapids in his canoe, just after Shaggy and Scooby have been caught by the gang in a large net (again, well after Shaggy gave him his haircut). * When Shaggy and Scooby are first paddling after discovering the Werewolf is after them, a black spot on Scooby's arm flickers. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Since the name of the episode is in the form of a question it is grammatically incorrect to leave out the question mark in the title card. * When the gang see the eyes of the Werewolf in wilderness, they run into their respective tents. A close-up of Fred has him say it has gone and when the camp is in full view again he's disappeared and Daphne and Velma are suddenly next to Scooby and Shaggy's tent. Fred suddenly reappears when the camera cuts to him getting his flashlight ready, then when the camera cuts to Shaggy where Fred should still be he's gone, as well as and Velma who should probably both still be standing in view. To top it off, Shaggy and Scooby are in their tent when the former asks why they can't pretend they looked for the wolf and say they didn't find anything, but after Velma says they will all look, Shaggy and Scooby are already standing out of and away from their tents. * When the gang come across the werewolf's footprints, Velma deduces that the footprints come from a "large wolf" however wolves (like cats and dogs) walk on their toes. The footprints the gang were looking at had heel marks, meaning that whatever made them walked like a human. That should've been the first red flag. * The fact that the gang found an open tomb would suggest that the werewolf is not a ghost, but a zombie. However, the werewolf looked and acted very much alive. * The wool in Shaggy's ear only becomes visible when it was needed to be identified. * When the gang run away from the werewolf and go separate ways, Shaggy faces the same way as Freddy, Daphne, and Velma, but moves backwards with Scooby. * The on/off switch is dangerously close to the exposed fan blade. * Even though the other rustlers have been completely avoided, there's obviously at least one other off-screen sending the barrel in the Werewolf's direction. They're also conspicuously absent from the end when the sheep rustler disguised as the Werewolf is the only one captured on-screen. Either they've evaded capture or are being arrested off-screen. * When Daphne gets hooked on top of the deckhouse and Velma calls for Fred to come quick, he not only comes instantly, but he jumps with complete ease as if he's superhuman. A stretch (no pun intended) would be that he was supposed to come from the other deckhouse beside it. * The sheriff's badge doesn't have writing on it until there's a close-up of him and Fred, which says "Deriff", a portmanteau of "deputy" and "sheriff". He actually isn't identified by title, but it's more than likely he's a sheriff. * After that scene, the camera switches to Daphne talking with Shaggy and Velma standing beside her on each side, respectively, along with Fred suddenly at Shaggy's side as well. * There was only one werewolf disguise, but Daphne says there was "werewolf disguises". Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! and the Werewolves DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 23, 2012. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes